


You Know You're Right

by minseoni



Category: Sirus' Home
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hahaa, like me, smex time, this was a mistake, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoni/pseuds/minseoni
Summary: hnggnggh im so sorry corgi and kon





	You Know You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> hnggnggh im so sorry corgi and kon

Alex flopped on his bed with a sigh. As bored as he was, he couldn't find anything to do that could soothe the ennui he had experienced throughout the day. He was getting a bit tired of video games and didn't take much excitement in watching anything on T.V. as it was. Sirus and Helly had gone out to the store to procure snacks for a party later on in the evening, and Anthony was off visiting one of his girlfriends. Desta was...actually, where was Desta? She'd come home earlier that day but totally forgot about it up until then. He figured playing a game would be able to keep him occupied if he had a friend to play with.

He walked across the hallway until he reached the third door on the left. Desta's room, couldn't miss it even if you tried; she had a custom-made neon sign that hung on the sign which boasted her name. He softly tapped on the door. "Desta?" There was no reply. He stood there for a few moments and considered walking away, though he caught wind of some heavy breathing through the door. He cautiously leaned against the door, but he wasn't mistaken.

"Alex," she cried, in between heavy exhales. "Help me..." Worried, reached for the doorknob, when it clicked, and it opened. Desta stood there in the doorway before him, her cheeks flushed. "Desta..." He placed his palm over her forehead, but her fur was cool. He sighed in relief knowing at the very least she didn't have a fever. "Are you okay?" he said, his tone soft. Despite the fact she wasn't feverish, he was in no way experienced in the medical field, and so he couldn't say for sure that she was okay. His anxiety steadily surged at the thought. "If you need to, I can take you to--" I need you. Right now." Before he could question her, she yanked him into her room, locking the door shut behind them.

She friskily wrapped her paws around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. His shoulders tensed as the realization of what was happening slowly dawned on him. "W-Wait," he murmured, gently pushing her away. "Y-You're in heat, aren't you?" He choked on his words nervously, as he hadn't been put in a situation like this before, at least not in a long time. She gave no reply, other than a mischievous grin. "Let's not do anything rash, I don't--" She cut him off once more, this time with a kiss. At first, it was strong and primal, as if her way of saying _shut up and let this happen;_ it then dissolved into something more sensual, more tender. Her tongue snaked between the part in his lips, gliding across his teeth until she met the tip of his. _Oh God, she's good at this._ They made their way to the bed behind them, somehow managing not to break the kiss.

Though they were just making out, Alex felt overcome with both lust and embarrassment as he felt the space between his thighs heat up.

She finally broke the kiss, licking her lips. "Not bad," she lightly teased, reaching for the zipper on his gray jeans. _Oh no, this is happening. Maybe it's not too lat--_

She broke his train of thought when she finally frees his erection from the confines of his boxers, the tip beaded with precum. Alex felt his face flush a deep red color as she began to stroke him. He breathed shakily, looking down at Desta. He regretted it immediately; the view was overwhelming. She licked her lips with a smirk and placed a kiss on the tip of his dick before licking along the length. Her tongue was so hot and wet, and something deeper inside Alex's mind wanted to pin her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't stand anymore. She earnestly took him all the way to the back of her throat, earning a moan from Alex. "Fuck, Desta," She came up with a soft gasp, a string of saliva connecting her lips to the tip of his dick. The brunette fought the longing to thrust his hips upwards. "You're lucky nobody else is here, Alex," she resumed stroking him, slower this time. "You're so loud, but it's cute." Before he could retort, she fell into a rhythm of bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, in return scoring a series of muffled profanities and moans from him. She sucked on the tip of his dick as if were a lollipop, his choked moans growing in volume as he dug his fingernails into the mattress. "Fuck...please, Desta, I'm gonna--" She stopped abruptly with a _pop_, though Alex's arousal was there, as well as his climax--which we dangerously close as he fought to suppress it.

"Not before I have my fun," she beamed, shedding her shorts and panties to reveal her pussy, pink, and dripping wet, to Alex's surprise and delight. She straddled him and lowered herself onto him, stifling a moan.   
Alex winced at both the pain and pleasure. She was impossibly tight, but at the same time so warm and wet. He gently thrusted upwards, Desta's breath hitching in delight and surprise. "Alex," she moaned. "Keep going."  
He lifted her and turned her over so she was on her back, and rhythmically began to roll his hips into hers. With each thrust, Desta released sultry sighs of "Right there," "Oh, God," and "Alex." This served to encourage Alex to increase his pace, Desta tightening every time he hit her sweet spot. "Alex, I'm gonna..." Her voiced trailed off into ragged gasps, her nails digging into his hips. His mind was a complete mess, he could hardly make sense of the whole situation taking place. Without warning, Desta's back arched and she squeezed him, in turn finally giving him climax. Though he couldn't help it, he did it while still inside, and though he felt a tiny bit guilty about it, there was some strange, perverted part of him that took satisfaction, even pride in doing so.  
Desta's legs wrapped around Alex, pulling him into her as close as possible, her body shuddering all over as she bit her lip in a futile attempt to stifle any gasps.  
Her orgasm subsided and Alex pulled out, triggering another small wave of tremors on her due to post-orgasm sensitivity. "Alex..." she glared at him. He started to sweat nervously as he had came back to his senses, and she did as well.  
"Listen, I tried to tell you, but you just dragged me in here, and I-" She shushed him with a quick peck on his lips, shoving him out the door.

  
Alex vowed never to go near Desta's room again.


End file.
